Songs of Her Life
by Itsjustshe
Summary: Just a little conversation between mother and daughter


**Disclaimer:** "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** This contains brief references to my story Assaulted and Batteried but can stand alone without confusion. Thank you to Lanie for always being there.

"Amanda, Darling, May I ask you a personal question?" Dotty asked while coming into the kitchen to find Amanda in the breakfast nook bent over the calculator trying to balance her checkbook.

"Sure, Mother, you know you can ask me anything." Came Amanda's reply while she continued to compare her bank statement against her check registry.

"Well, I was just wondering why you have been in such a wonderful mood lately?" Dotty quarried while leaning with her back against the counter facing her daughter.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mother. I don't believe my mood has been any different lately." Amanda shrugged but never took her eyes off the statement.

"Oh Amanda, even you have to admit that ever since the boys and I went on our camping trip two weeks ago, you have been even happier than usual. The boys even commented on it yesterday morning when you came down for breakfast singing. Now what was it? Oh yeah. _I wasn't lookin', but somehow you found me. I tried to hide from your love light. But like Heaven above me, the spy who loved me. Is keeping all my secrets safe tonight_ ". Dotty sang trying to imitate Carly Simon.

"Mother, I don't know what you are talking about. I often sing or hum in the morning. You know very well that I'm a morning person." Amanda finally put down the papers in her hand and turned to face her mother her interest in this conversation finally piqued.

"Yes, I've heard you sing in the morning but it's usually something you just heard on the radio or something related to the boys activities like _Take Me Out To The Ballgame_. But every now and then there is a song that you sing everyday for a couple of weeks. It's usually begins about the time you take a new lover." Dotty stated as a matter of fact watching closely to her daughter's reaction.

Amanda choked on the coffee she had just swallowed. _Aha, got you! I knew I was right._

"Mother, You are sadly mistaken." Amanda stood and walked towards the sink to put her now unwanted coffee in the sink and to stop her mother's knowing stare. "I must have heard it on the radio."

"No, no, I'm not. In fact I can name them."

"Mother, stop it, you really are wrong about all of this." Turning around to finally meet her mother's intense gaze, "I don't sing when I take on new lover."

Ignoring her daughter's protest, Dotty continued, "Now let's see, when you lost your virginity to little Stevie it was _Happy Together_."

"Mother, stop calling him little Stevie, he's now a world renowned plastic surgeon and that was our song. It was the first song we ever danced to."

"And then there was Joe. You sang _We've Only Just Begun_ for weeks after your first time with him. You knew you were going to marry him from that point on. It drove your daddy crazy. He really would have been upset if he knew that his little girl was no longer a little girl. In 1976, you started singing _My Eyes Adored You_. I never did figure out what that one meant but you sang it every day for weeks. It had to mean something."

Feeling a blush had started, Amanda needed to stop this conversation. "It there a point to this conversation?" Amanda asked tersely.

"Yes, Dear, I'm trying to figure out why you are hiding your true relationship with Lee from me. I wouldn't judge you. In fact, I would be ecstatic for you."

"Mother," Amanda blew out the word with an extended breath. "I know you wouldn't judge me. You didn't judge me when I slept with Steve and I was only 17. Why would you be upset with me sleeping with my boyfriend when I'm an adult?"

"I wouldn't. That's why I don't understand you keeping it from me." Dotty continued to lean against the counter, her arms behind her while she watched her daughter wearing out the linoleum.

"I'm not keeping it from you, Mother." Amanda lied. "Lee and I haven't been sleeping together."

"Well, your singing every morning begs to differ. You even had a song that you kept singing after your weekend with Dean in New York."

"Mother, I told you that was a wedding that Dean was in. I went as his date and nothing happened."

"Well, you were singing _Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head_. I figured it didn't go well. Though the song you kept singing after the break-up did seem to say it all."

"Really, Mother, and what song would that be." Amanda now showed her discomfort at where this conversation was going.

" _Here Comes The Sun_." Dotty laughed when Amanda's eyes widened with shock and then she started to laugh too.

"Okay, Mother, I give." Amanda raised her hands in mock surrender. She knew it was time to tell the truth. It might feel good to confide in her mother again. She couldn't tell her about the Agency because of her oath but this was personal. "I didn't realize I had a tell. Lee and I did consummate our relationship the weekend you took the boys camping."

"Now, Darling was that so hard to admit? Why don't you get us both a cup of coffee and a slice of cake so we can have a nice girl's chat while Joe has the boys at the movies?"

"That's a great idea, Mother." Amanda turned to get a fresh cup of coffee for both of them.

"I am curious why that song. All of your past songs had meanings which I have been able to decipher but why the theme song to The Spy Who Loved Me?"

Amanda almost spilled the cups of coffee she was carrying to the table. "Same reason as Steve's song. Lee and I had danced to it earlier in the evening."

"Okay, that explains that. So now can you explain why I found this under your bureau when I was cleaning this morning?" Dotty finally pulled her arms from behind her back holding up a zip lock bag with Amanda's long forgotten vibrator nestled inside.

Amanda stuttered, "M-m-mother, I-I-I can explain. I didn't use that."

"Oh, I figured that, Darling. It's never been used."

"How do you know that, Mother?"

"Well, elementary my Darling, you've never sung _Good Vibrations_."


End file.
